The Blessed King
by Trident-Hero
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save their world the gods send four demigods back in order to stop the incoming doom of the Long Night. Suddenly thrust into the World of Westeros Percy and his allies plan on how to stop the on coming threat. However wars arise at every corner thrusting the Demigods into wars they wished to avoid. As the Long Night looms Percy is fearful they will all die
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor Game of Thrones.**

**Before this story starts I would like to explain a few things, there will be a Percy/demigod effect on this story where certain events/deaths may never happen or will play out differently. There will be 4 Demigods in this story, and the reason for them being sent to Westeros will be explained in a future chapter. SO here are the Demigods that are about to enter the Game of Thrones and there Houses the houses chosen were for what house bet fit the traits of the demigods:**

**Percy Jackson- House Baratheon Heir to the seven Kingdoms and the true born son of Robert and Cersei. Basically remember when Cersei told Catelyn about how she had lost her first child, welp that no longer happened and now it is Percy. He will be seventeen years of age and through Percy we will see exactly why the demigods are in this strange world. He is known as Perseus the blessed around the seven realms. **

**Jason Grace- House Tyrell. He will be the youngest child as if I'm not mistaken Loras is the eldest child in the TV show, and Margaery is like twenty one in the show as well, wanting to keep the demigods there ages as we all know them as he will be sixteen. As the youngest son with nothing really to claim for himself he spends most his time in the Capitol serving under the Princes guard which was formed when King Robert discovered his son had powers from the gods. Jason to will retain his demigod powers, however he and Percy both try not to use their powers unless needed as they have become wild and stronger in this new world, where both of them find they can use their powers in very different ways.**

**Thalia Grace- House Baratheon, the last true born child of Robert and Cersei. Even though she doesn't much like the ways of Westeros especially with the sexism and women being married off against there will. However Percy has bribed religious leaders in Kings Landing to inform the King that the blessed princess must chose a man for her own liking or non at all or the gods will be angered at the King and dismantle the house he built into nothing but ashes. Robert believes this will mean the Targaryen children that escaped will come back and retake his throne. She will be fifteen since that was her age when she took her oath. **

**Luke Castellan- House Lannister. He was twenty three at the time of his death and twenty three he will remain. Since Roberts Rebellion is roughly seventeen years before the start of the TV show he will be the youngest son of Tywin Lannister, and it is him not Tyrion who kills his mother. However since Luke is not a dwarf his father sees him in some higher light than Tyrion. He will serve as the captain of the Prince guard, and swears to Percy he seeks to right his wrongs and help save their friends in the other world. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story and remember to review I would love to see your thoughts and things you would like to see coming. especially review if anything in this story confuses you, which will let me explain it better in an authors note. Thank you**

**The Prophecy:**

_**Four demigods reborn **_

_**To save the world they have sworn**_

_**From the enemy to the north**_

_**A bastard will take his oath**_

_**The snakes will come forth**_

_**Crowned a new king will be **_

_**An enemy across the sea **_

_**Turned friend or into debris **_

_**As the long night comes to kill all of man**_

_**The Night King shall raise his hand **_

**_Alone and unarmed the son of the sea will make his final stand_**

**_To stop fire and ice from taking over the land_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor Game of Thrones**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter please remember to review**

_Chapter One_

Percy let out a yawn on the back of his horse as they sauntered along the Kings Road at an annoying slow pace. This whole journey seemed pointless to the crowned Prince, he understood his father would want to offer his dear friend Lord Stark to be his warden in person, however to bring along the whole family seemed like overkill to him. To make matters worse his father would stop the large convoy to stop to hunt whenever he was in the mood which postponed their arrival at Winterfell even further. If Percy had it his way he would have taken he and his own personal guard ahead and arrival at Winterfell within the hour, however as the royal family they had standards to follow leaving Percy in the midst of gold cloaks and his "lovely" family.

"Bored nephew?" Jamie Lannister's voice called out from Percy's left. Percy almost didn't respond knowing anything he said to his uncle would most likely end up on his mothers ears. Anytime Percy had complained to Jamie as a child it would seem he would receive a lecture from his mother about pointless things. Percy wasn't used to the royalty nor was he accustomed to behaving as such. For the first seventeen years of his life he had been used to being able to just be himself not having to wear a fake mask and holding himself to higher standards. Adjusting was something Percy had a hard time with, however he had a good seventeen years to learn the ways of Westeros and was starting to learn how to act.

"Very," Percy replied to his uncle shrugging, "You're not the best company in the world, you could try to amuse me with a joke every so often. Instead you just ride in silence."

"I'm not here to amuse you Perseus I'm here to make sure you and your family make it to Winterfell without dying," Jamie replied shifting on his horse slightly in an attempt to get more comfortable in his golden armor.

"That's why he's calling you boring brother," Luke scoffed from Percy's right, "Just think Perseus we'll be in Winterfell in a few hours, where you can challenge the Stark boys to a duel, visit a brothel or two, then have your mother boast about you and your sister all night at dinner."

"Or get drunk off your ass." Jason chimed in from behind, "And let me get drunk with you." Percy didn't respond falling into his thoughts at what was to come. Seventeen years Percy had been in this land, and every night for seventeen years Percy was plotting. The demigods had been sent to this land in a last ditch effort to stop the Night King and the White Walkers, as they had taken over their world as well thanks to the primordial Tartarus. The only way to stop the long night from taking over his world, was to stop it from happening here first. Himself along with Jason, Luke, and Thalia had been chosen for this quest as they were the only capable demigods left to handle it. Annabeth and the rest of the seven had already perished, leaving the gods no choice but to give Luke a chance at rebirth to save their world. In theory it all seemed simple enough, find the night king and kill him, however with prophecies involved nothing was ever that simple nor was being able to swallow the truth that they were now stuck in this world till the end of their days.

A one way ticket with a slight chance that they would be able to defeat the white walkers, and if they actually did win they would never be able to go back to their homes and be with those they had saved. Even though the thought of never seeing Annabeth again tore Percy apart to his core he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't at least try to save her. Much of the other demigods shared the same thoughts, they all wanted to save their friends and were willing to be stuck in the Seven Realms if it meant their friends and loved ones would be able to live. Percy knew he didn't even have a choice anyways the gods received a prophesy and it very much so stated that Percy would be the deciding factor of whether they won or not. _The son of the sea alone and unarmed will make his final stand,_ that line replayed through his mind over and over again until he fell asleep at night.

He had seen the White Walkers first hand, seen what destruction they caused. Percy wasn't sure he would be able to fight the leader of these monsters without a weapon. Instead of focusing on his almost certain doom he tried instead on how to keep the seven realms together and at peace. They would need the largest army ever created to fight the white walkers, which meant he would need all the great houses and their banner-men on his side to even give them a fighting chance even with three children of the eldest gods present. In the world of Westeros however peace and unity was rarely an option, everyone was scraping and clawing to rise up and make a name for themselves and one mistake could lead to a whole war breaking out where Percy's grand united army would kill themselves not even knowing their deaths would mean nothing if the Night King won. Hell he knew his father was most likely going to drink himself to death one of these days sending Percy to the throne, meaning the prophecy would began to unwind and take place. Once he was crowned King he knew that someone would be there to appose him, what else could the snakes being shown mean? He could only hope that he could in fact solve the matter politically rather then a war, but Percy knew those odds weren't very likely.

Luckily for Percy he wouldn't have to worry about all of this alone as all four of the demigods had been born in houses that would allow them to plot and plan for the impending doom together. Luke was born the youngest brother of his mother, Thalia was his younger sister meanwhile Jason was born to the Tyrells. While High Garden was far from where the others dwelled Jason was born the youngest son and once it was discovered he to had powers was sent to reside in Kings Landing and was set to protect Percy. The Crowned Prince had no clue whether his father had been religious before the births of his two eldest children but he certainty was now, to a certain extent. The King believed that his two eldest children being blessed by the gods meant the gods approved of him being King, and also believed that Jason being blessed meant that the gods wanted to merge the two houses. So two years ago Percy had became unofficially betrothed to Margaery Tyrell, Jason's older sister and they were set to marry after his eighteenth name day in nine months as the priest Percy had bribed to inform his father that Percy must chose for himself whether or not to marry the Tyrell girl as a forced marriage would anger the gods.

Percy had done this for several reasons, the first being so Thalia wouldn't be sent halfway across the realm, another so Percy wouldn't be forced to wed someone if they were not to his liking. At first he didn't want to marry her for the Tyrells wealth or for the Tyrells army, even if those were factors that Luke and his own mother had brought up to him. It would make the royal family more powerful, well funded, and with the Lannister, Baratheon, and Tyrell armies at Percy's hand it would be unwise for anyone to rise against him. He wanted to actually meet her first, and try to find out the type of person she was. So when Jason was sent to Kings Landing she came with him, Percy had been skeptical at first since his heart still belonged to Annabeth. However he found Margaery to be sweet, and willing to do what was needed to be done for her house leaving Percy to wonder if any relationship could actually grow between them. His father and mother desperately tried to convince him as well but Percy had never gave them an answer only stating that he would give them an answer when the gods spoke to him.

It was only recently that Percy was starting to lean towards the possibility of marrying Jason's sister, especially when he knew he would need an army and the money to fix the debt that his father had placed upon the crown. He couldn't be selfish any longer, he would never stop loving Annabeth but in order to save her he would need the Tyrells especially their armies. He had planned to tell his father and mother of his choice, however the hand of the King had died suddenly making them leave Kings Landing in a haste and to ride up North. He figured he could always tell them when they returned, he just hoped he hadn't insulted the Tyrells by delaying his choice for nearly two years. None of that mattered now however, as the outline of Winterfell came into his view and the thoughts of his potential marriage washed away from his mind.

Reading himself to be treated as a higher being, which Percy hated, put a smirk on his face and quickened the pace of his horse to meet his father towards the front of the long pack and shoved Percy Jackson down putting the mask of Perseus Baratheon the blessed back on.

After the introductions at Winterfell were made The King and Ned Stark, Warden of the North, headed down to the crypts to pay respects for an old friend that was lost during the rebellion, or at least that is what his mother had informed him. Percy himself headed towards his quarters where he unpacked his things and started to sharpen his sword. His trusty sword Riptide unfortunately never made the journey to Westeros and Percy was left with another blade which he had decided to call Cyclone. The same length and almost identical look to his older sword, except it was made out of Valerian steel the rarest metals of the seven Kingdom. Back at Kingslanding Percy had also had a Trident made wanting to learn how to handle other weapons. Percy had arranged his things lit his fire place, and finished sharping Cyclone when there was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened revealing his four demigods friends all swiftly entering his quarters while closing the door behind him.

"How was the ride sister?" Percy asked Thalia with a knowing look. Thalia simply rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated huff in response resulting in Luke to let out a chuckle.

"That bad eh?" Jason asked.

"Do you know what its like being lectured by that women?" Thalia asked annoyed, "Thats not how a lady should act, style your hair like this, I'll buy you the finest dresses when we get back him! You'll need them if you're ever going to find a potential suitor."

"That bad," Percy sighed out, "Mother will be mother I suppose, I'm just glad we are finally here."

"Indeed," Luke agreed, "But since we don't have to do anything until sunrise tomorrow I brought a gift."

"Please let it be wine," Thalia grumbled.

"It is indeed," Jason stated smiling as he and Luke both pulled out bottles a wine, as Percy rose to find glasses. All four of them were clearly still not fully accustomed to their new lives. It took Thalia and Percy years before they called one another brother and sister, and a lot of the times the would stumble and forget to call Luke their Uncle when infront of other family members. Luke for the most part hated his family, as Cersei blamed their mothers death on Luke who had to be cut out of the womb in order for him to be born, resulting in their mothers death. Jamie was never really around much during Lukes childhood which was filled with neglect from his father while the only solace he had found was with his older brother Tyrion who was a dwarf and also an outcast in the family. Jason would joke about how had life the easiest,raised in a beautiful part of Westeros with no one trying to use him as an advantage. However he did admit for the first fourteen years in his life he felt alone and wished to be reunited with them. Percy seemed most adjusted, as being the eldest son to the King meant he had a to learn how to act and behave like a royal, and learn the ways of Politics and how to rule. Which he intended to do, not just sit around and get drunk and have whores sent to his quarters every night like his current father.

"So what shall we toast to this time?" Luke asked as he poured the demigods their drinks.

"To freezing our asses off," Jason offered.

"To not being that much of a lady," Thalia added on. Percy reached out for his cup and stared at the red liquid for a moment frowning at it slightly.

"To Annabeth," Percy mumbled out not really realizing he had spoken. The room fell silent as the others also seemed to look down at their cups remembering their friends and family they would never see again.

"To Annabeth," Luke agreed holding his cup out, "And to our true families." The demigods repeated the toast, clinking their glasses together before chugging their glasses.

"Before we get to drunk, what do we exactly have to do tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Well for starters we have to socialize with the Stark children, well at least me and Thalia do. Then probably wander around drink, talk, probably end up fighting some cocky kid and then a grand feast where we will continue to drink till our time here is done," Percy informed the son of Zeus.

"So what you're saying is you plan on being drunk all day tomorrow," Thalia asked. Percy smiled as he reached for the wine and poured himself a glass filling it to the very top before replying, "No sister, I have to meet Robb Stark first as he will be Warden when I'm King... After however you will find me and my lovely Prince guards in my chambers drinking our boredom away."

"That means yes," Luke stated refilling his own glass, "And let me tell you Percy that sounds like a wonderful idea." The rest of the night was filled with the four demigods talking about what they thought of the world, joking, and sending servants to fetch them more wine when they ran out. Percy wasn't sure how long they had drank, however the others had left by the time the fire was just smoldering and Percy had decided to go to sleep. As good as a night he had enjoyed Percy's dreams were nothing of the sorts as they were filled with visions of his worst fears.


	3. Chapter3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian's nor do I own Game of Thrones. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think with a review, most the time those encourage me to keep updating the story regularly. **

**_Chapter 2 _**

Percy sat somberly at his table barely touching the food on his plate, he didn't have much of an appetite. It wasn't because of a hangover, such as Luke, but because of what he saw in his dreams last night. Part of Percy had hoped that being reborn would mean his demigod dreams would cease to exist, unfortunately that was not to be. He had saw himself alone in the godswood of Winterfell. His friends slain before him and their blood soaking into the snow below. Percy himself was kneeled over clutching his bleeding stomach, blood spilling from his mouth. The Night King stood over him seemingly smirking down at Percy. In the Night Kings hand was a large ice blade, Percy looked up at the monster as it raised its hands above his head. His dead friends began to rise up, their eyes bright blue, their skin deathly pale. Percy couldn't wake up, couldn't move as he watched as his friends began to walk towards him their weapons drawn. Then when they were close enough the Night King slammed his ice blade downwards and all Percy could do was raise his hands in defense.

The sight of his friends becoming White Walkers horrified him, even if he had seen it before the last time they had tried and failed to fight the White Walkers. Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, the Stolls, and even Leo had parishes to the White Walkers, before rising as one of them. The scene had horrified him once before, and to see his remaining friends along with his new family just worsened his worry.

Percy had done his best to put a wall up in his mind to forget all the pain he had witnessed in his past life. When he was reborn he used to wake up screaming as he relieved Tarturas, reliving the experience in his dream. Percy had gone to his lowest points while in that pit and even if the events were seventeen years ago Percy could still remember them as if they were yesterday. Even know if he thought about it to long he could tell how the fire burned going down his throat. He remembered how he and Annabeth kept each other alive and kept each other going each would have died without the other which left Percy wondering how he was ever going to manage to win this war without her.

The sudden sound of a glass being set on the table brought Percy back from his mind and he looked up to see his mother smiling down at him. Percy nodded towards her and she sat down across from him.

"How are you this morning?" She asked him lightly, "You look very pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," Percy lied smoothly, "I just may have drank slightly to much last night."

"Perseus," Her mother scolded lightly, "You're far to young to be drinking your sorrows away.

If only she knew, Percy thought to himself as he reached out towards his own water and took a long drink. After each swallow he could feel the water start to slowly ease his nerves.

"It wasn't sorrow," Percy informed her, "It was simply for enjoyment." Her mother rolled her eyes at him as she began to eat her food. Percy's mind once again began to wander before her mother reached out and touched his hand.

"You used to tell me what you saw in your nightmares Perseus," she said her voiced in a hushed whisper. Percy let out a sigh as he looked up towards her, his mothers emerald green eyes showing worry for her eldest son while Percy's sea green lightly stared back.

"Mother," Percy warned, "They're just dreams."

"They've been getting worse haven't they?" She asked, "Perseus what is haunting you?" Percy bit his lip in frustration knowing he couldn't tell his mother the truth, she wouldn't understand any of it. Percy himself would have been roughly his mothers age if he had never been reborn, which allowed him a sense of maturity which many people respected. His mother however would beg to differ saying Percy grew up to quick and that he never got to enjoy the wonders of childhood as he had started training on his tenth name day.

"Nothing mother I just had to much to drink last night," Percy lied, "I promise you I'm okay." His mothers grip on his hand didn't loosen and she opened her mouth to say something else before Percy's little brother, Tommen, was suddenly at their table.

"Mother may I have more to eat?" He asked urgently causing Percy to chuckle slightly.

"Not until your father has eaten," Cersei stated resulting in the young boy to pout slightly. Sighing Percy reached over to his plate grabbing his biscuit and handing it to his little brother sending him a wink.

"Thank you Perseus!" Tommen exclaimed giddily before rushing back over towards his table where his other siblings were sitting, noticing that Thalia was not with them. Changing the subject quickly with his mother he asked where she was thus finally Cersei released her grip from Percy's hand.

"Her father plans on having her stay here in the North and to decide whether she would like to marry Robb Stark," his mother informed him, while her voice was smooth in delivery her face was one of frustration and annoyance of The King trying to marry off her daughter.

"So we'll be staying in the North longer then?" Percy asked, "Until she makes her choice?"

"No, your father believes the reason you are so indecisive is because you only had a week with the Tyrell girl, he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. Thalia will stay here until she makes her choice."

"Oh she's not going to like that," Percy grumbled to himself knowing Thalia wouldn't be to keen on the idea. While the four demigods had discussed how to keep the North close to them after the death of the King and Lord Stark, most of it relied on Percy being able to befriend the Heir to the North, keeping the relationship friendly. While it had been Thalia herself that brought up the idea of marriage, she herself wasn't to keen on the idea as the four demigods had wanted to stay together knowing they would be safer and most likely unbeatable.

"Well yes, and since you're indecisive he fears she will be as well," His mother stated, "So he's also going to have Joffrey marry Sansa Stark, and that one is arranged."

"Seems like a bit of overkill to me," Percy stated shrugging as he finally took a bite out of the food on his plate.

"Perhaps," His mother shrugged, "When you are King you will understand the necessities. The North will be United to the crown through marriage, the east is controlled by your mothers side, and if you decide to marry Margaery you'll have the south as well. Your family name already gives you undeniable loyalty through the Stormlands. Marriage brings peace son, nobody wants to go to war with their own family." Percy listened to his mothers words and couldn't deny that it made a lot of sense. In reality the only thing missing was Dorne and the Riverlands, which were no real concern to Percy. Dorne was as far south as Winterfell was north, even if relationships were strained. The Riverlands was however somewhat concerning if a war broke out throughout the realms they would be split. A large amount would take arms with the North, whom they have good relationships with, while the others would either stay neutral or help the crown.

However as Percy debated this in his mind he once again eyed his siblings table to see Joffrey staring at Percy with an expression of loathing.

"Yes, who would want to go to war with family?" Percy asked his mother his eyes still on Joffery, "It's not like families to get into heated arguments or to go behind one another's back and stab them."

"In theory it's the perfect plan, but yes there can always be complications," His mother agreed, not noticing Percy and Joffrey's stare down. Annoyed by his bratty little brother, who hated Percy for just being born above him and having the attention for being a blessed child. Percy hated Joffrey because of who he was, a little brat who was on the verge of becoming psychopath. Annoyed by his brothers jealously of a simple conversation with his mother, who he rarely got to speak to Percy eyed Joffreys cup, a small tug in his stomach later the water rose up and out of the glass before smashing into the blonde boys face causing him to fall out of his chair.

Smirking to himself slightly Percy stood up and wished his mother goodbye before exiting the hall, knowing he had a lot more he had to accomplish today then he previously thought.

Once her son left Cersei pushed her lips together in frustration and her heavy emotions weighed down on her even more. She missed when her first born child was still a toddler needing her guidance and assistance. Now Perseus was nearing his eighteenth name day, and needed none of that from her. Her eldest son was now a man, already a more mature and well mannered one then the King leaving Cersei to wonder how Robert was ever his father. He was independent in most regards, and would regularly spend his time outside of the Red Keep, and by the beaches. She had found him there several times standing ankle deep in the water, his Trident he had made in his hands while he controlled the sea with his mind. It was a facinating sight to behold, however on his twelfth name day she had found him there as well, asleep mindlessly on the beach her younger brother Luke watching him as he had been assigned to do when the seas became violent.

She wouldn't have even dreamed of what she saw that day, her son suddenly thrashing out in his sleep, unable to be awakened by Luke's violent shaking while the seas became emeresed in a violent rage. The winds became so strong that they blew the Queen onto the sand, until suddenly the sea became nothing but ice.

"Annabeth," his son had cried out, "As long as were always together, it doesn't matter." Then without warning the layers of ice melted until the sea itself began to boil, random fish and sea turtles began to wash up with each passing wave while crabs desperately tried to escape the heated water. When her son finally did awaken he had shot up his sea green eyes darker, sweat coating his face.

That was the day Perseus had became distant, as for the first time his mother had witnessed what happened to her son when he closed his eyes to sleep. She had Luke keep her informed about what was happening but all she could manage to get out of her younger sibling was that he was having visions, things the gods needed to show him. That was the first time Cersei herself had realized the reasons for the random storms in the middle of the night or early in the morning. Her two eldest children, when they had these visions would unknowingly cause chaotic storms. Last night had been the first time in awhile since anything odd had happened, she knew it was her firstborn as her wine had frozen in the middle of the night, so cold that the glass itself had become unbearable to hold before it shattered.

She was fearful for her sons life, while at the same time being unable to help him in anyways as Perseus seemed uninterested in wanting help or even going out of his way to pay Cersei a visit. They had become somewhat disconnected, leaving her feel utterly useless and as a mother that tore her apart on the inside. As Perseus was her firstborn and even if he wasn't a child of her true lover, Jamie, she loved him more than anything else in this world.

"Please tell me we're here to get drunk," Luke murmered as he entered Percy's quarters where the three other demigods had already met.

"Not exactly," Perseus muttered before handing his uncle an already filled glass, "But you're going to need this." Luke raised an eyebrow at Percy but did accept the glass immediately taking a small sip.

"You know alcoholism is as much a problem now as it was back in our day," Jason muttered, his statement contradictory from his actions as he himself took a long hard drink from his wine glass.

"I'll just die from the bacteria in the water then," Luke grumbled, "Besides it's cold as fuck up here." Percy nodded in agreement before tossing another log into the fire, the wood crackling as he did so.

"So, whats going on?"

"Robert plans on me choosing to marry Robb Stark," Thalia informed him.

"You're right I do need this," Luke murmered as he quickly gulped down his glass before saying, "So are we doing the whole I'll have an answer in two years because the gods proclaimed it type lie or Thalia took a vow to never love a man truth?"

"Well we can't exactly tell the truth," Percy stated, "And her past vows dont apply anymore, she's been reborn as have all of us."

"I don't get it, isn't Joffrey and Sansa enough?" Jason asked annoyed, "Were safer when together and now Thalia is going to be stuck up in the north until she either says yes or no, and if she says no it will most likely be seen as an insult to the Starks and then Robb Stark no longer likes us."

"I'm sure she could say no," Percy mumbled, "Not sure exactly if that's the smartest choice."

"If we don't have the North, we will lose the Long Night," Luke reminded everyone, "We need the seven kingdoms united."

"Well we can't just let her marry him!" Jason grumbled, "We haven't even spoken to him, he could mutilate Cats like Joffrey."

"Joffrey does what?" Thalia asked horrified.

"Oh yeah forgot to mention that one my bad," Percy winced as he poured more wine for his friends, "But that's a discussion for another time. We need to decide together as always what our plan is."

The discussion lasted a little over an hour, with them all deciding they would truly have to wait and see who Robb Stark actually was as a man. If he was suitable enough then perhaps it wouldn't be a bad match, having the most powerful Northen House that could rival the Lannister's army in numbers on Percy's side was something he would need come the Long Night. However if Robb Stark wasn't the best, they truly would have to try to convince the stubborn King to let Thalia come home, which would be almost impossible.

Percy was set to meet him, per usual, and then Jason would talk to him at the feast followed by Luke. Thalia would get the final choice however, Percy made that very clear, it would be her choice and her choice only if she decided to stay or actually marry the Stark boy. The day that was supposed to be him saying hello and greetings was now going to turn into Percy actually having to make Percy spend a great deal of time with the heir to Winterfell.

The sun was in the middle of the sky by the time Percy had made his way down to the sparring area, where he could hear the sound of wooden swords being smacked together. He could see his little brother Tommen, sparring with Bran Stark, the second youngest Stark. Percy also noticed his other brother Joffrey sitting next to the hound, his personal guard looking very disenterested in the whole event. He scanned the area over once to see Robb Stark sitting with the Greyjoy boy next to his dire wolf feeding it random meat scraps. Sighing Percy made his way over to the Heir of Winterfell.

"May I have a moment alone with Lord Stark?" Percy asked the Greyjoy.

"Of course my Prince," Theon said lightly before leaning down to Robb and whispering, "Good Luck." Before making his towards the fence of the fighting pits.

"A rare creature," Percy noted as he eyed the Dire Wolf, "But very loyal ones at that."

"My Prince," Robb stated alerted by Percy's arrival quickly tilting his head down in greeting.

"Call me Perseus," Percy informed him, "And please don't think you have to bow, I'm not a King."

"I'm assuming you've heard of our fathers plans then," Robb stated tossing another scrap of meet to his dire wolf, "I won't disnhonor your sister Perseus, I promise that on my honor as a Stark."

"It's not my sister I'm worried about Robb," Percy informed the Stark, "It is yours."

"What do you mean!?"

"Joffery is unpredictable," Percy explained, "Cruel minded if that is a better way of phrasing it. So how about we make a deal Robb, you look after my sister while she's here in Winterfell waiting for the gods to say whether she should marry you or not, while I will make sure my younger brother doesn't harm yours."

"Sansa adores your brother Perseus," Robb admitted, "Are you sure her kindness won't calm his cruelty?"

"It may," Percy said shrugging as he watched Bran smack Tommen's sword out of his hand, "But even so, I want us to start trusting one another. You will be warden while I'm King. Our fathers are close to one another, and I hope we may become friends as well."

"If I marry your sister we will become family," Robb remarked somewhat sourely.

"The idea of marrying a Princess doesn't seem to be sitting very well with you," Percy remarked.

"I'm sure your sister thinks the same of marrying some Northener, things are different in the North Perseus, we don't have all your luxury I'm not to sure the change will be welcoming," Robb admitted, "Whether the gods decide if we are to marry or not..."

"You're afraid of disappointing her?" Percy asked surprised, not at all what he was expecting the Stark to say. Rather Percy had thought he would be upset about being married off, as most children were.

"My mother and father would always tell me I would marry a lady, I had always thought I wouldn't have a choice In the matter and be stuck married to someone I despised," Robb sighed out, "It seems that I perhaps have a chance here to actually... I don't know, not be forced into something but rather learn to care for your sister before we are wedded."

"To fall in love, and marry for love instead of an alliance between family's?" Percy asked. Robb nodded and Percy patted the Stark on his back smiling down at him, "I will tell Thalia to give the North a chance. Besides she was never really into all the Luxery to began with, often she would beg to go on hunts with me and my father, something my father dismissed immediately but perhaps something her future husband wouldn't be so against?" Robb looked up to Percy who was smirking down at him, the dark auburn haired boy had a smile reach his face as Percy had just given him some small advice on how to be friendly towards Thalia.

"Thank you Perseus," Robb said. Percy nodded in response before seeing Bran and Tommen finishing up their fight, with Joffery rolling his eyes at his little brother for being defeated by a northener. An idea came to Percy's head on how to further his friendship with the future warden.

"Would you like to spar Robb?" Percy asked resulting in a small smile to spread to the Starks face.

"I've heard you're very good with a sword Perseus, I wouldn't want to humiliate myself."

"I promise I won't humiliate you my friend," Percy said emphasizing the word friend, "Perhaps you may learn a thing or two that could help you." Robb debated this for a moment before nodding and standing up next to Percy.

"Bran!" Robb called out pointing towards his Direwolf, "Watch him!" The young stark nodded and bounced over in his small suit of armor while Robb and Percy walked out into the fighting pits, simply wearing their regular clothes.

"Live steel?" Robb assumed.

"Live Steel," Percy confirmed as he removed his cloak, and handing it to his little brother Tommen, "Dont let that get dirty now."

"I won't!" Tommen promised.

"I know, you fought well little brother for fighting a boy three years your elder. If only Joffery had your courage," Percy said his eyes on Joffery as he ruffled his little brothers hair.

Ser Rodrick, Percy belived was his name informed the two boys about the rules, which was practically no killing blows only try to disarm or over power repeated thirty times. Percy had noticed a crowd starting to form around the small fighting pits, most likely someone saying that Robb Stark and the Blessed Prince were going to spar.

"Are you ready Perseus?" Robb asked his sword already drawn, clutched between his two hands. Percy responded by drawing _Cyclone _and twirling it with ease with his right hand the light metal almost humming as he did so. Before walking forwards. Robb began to walk forwards as well before both boys were set in a jog, Robb raised his weapon first striking down with a blow Percy easily blocked.

He let Robb take the offensive, as the Stark was very quick with his strikes trying to over power Percy. After a minute or so of simply deflecting blows before going onto the offensive. Instead of blocking Robb's next stirke, Percy sidestepped twirling his blade in his hand before delivering his first attacking blow. Which hit Robb so hard that the Stark nearly lost grip of his sword. He quickly recovered in time to block Percy's next, and jumped over Percy's blade as he swept for the feet before their blades met both of them pushing against one another.

"You downplayed your skills Robb," Percy stated smiling as he pushed harder down on Robb's blade. Robb's face was becoming red with effort he he took a deep breath and tried to Push back against Percy, however without warning Percy suddenly released his pressure against Robb, sticking his foot out and tripping the Stark boy who fell forwards onto the gravel. Percy rushed over, to Robb who was stumbling to his feet, he desperately tried to block Percy's next blow but he was of balence causing his sword to fly from his hands, while Percy's made it to the Starks throat.

"I yield," Robb said breathing heavily however he was smiling, "You're only the second person I've lost to."

"So you in fact did downplay your skills," Percy joked as he let his sword lazily fall to his hip, "You fought well."

"Thank you my Prince," Robb stated picking up his sword.

"Who else defeated you?"

"My brother, Jon," Robb informed him nodding over to the glumly looking boy sitting with Arya watching from a balcony.

"Why does he not participate?" Percy asked, "He wasn't at the greeting of the King."

"He's my fathers bastard," Robb said lightly, "Only mother and Sansa treat him that way though. He's a Stark to me."

Percy pondered this for a moment, before sighing frustrated. He hated the concept of bastards and the way they were treated by their family. It was not their fault that they were born a bastard there should be no reason for them to be treated so poorly.

"I want you to tell Jon Snow that I would like to spar him," Percy stated seeing the blood drain from Robb's face,"But not here not infront of a crowd, it would only shame him." Robb seemed relieved by this news and nodded to Percy.

"Now, let's discuss our sisters over so wine shall we?" Percy asked as he retrieved his cloak from his younger brother.

"You took it easy on him," Joffery whispered annoyed, "You should have embarrassed him."

"Now now brother, we don't dishonor or embarrass our friends," Percy reminded his brother, "You best remember they are to be our family soon, you should treat them as such." He didn't give his brother chance to reply as he was already walking back towards Robb.

"I don't think your brother likes it here very much," Robb stated, most likely worried Thalia was feeling the same way.

"Joffery is just a little bitch wishing he was still feeding off his mothers tits,"Percy informed Robb causing the Stark to try and stifle a laugh rather poorly. Percy smirked as he patted Robb on the back and the two of them made their way towards Percy's quarters. All and all Percy belived today was going rather well, Robb seemed like a kind hearted man, one who knew his duty and also wished to keep relations between there two family's strong. He just hoped nothing would ruin him building a relationship with the Stark.


	4. Chapter4

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor Game of Thrones. **

**So before I start this chapter I'll answer a few questions that were in the reviews. **

**So about the demigod powers/apperences yes they still have their powers. Their apperences are also the same besides Thalia not having any electric blue hair, and Luke doesn't have a scar anymore cuz reborn. And for how powerful their powers are... that will he seen. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter dont forget to follow/favorite if you want to keep up to date with the story. And review for any questions, theories, or generally something you want to see. **

**_Chapter Three _**

Percy

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement as men and women ate, drank, and cheered for no apparent reason. Percy however was not eating or cheering, he simply was sitting at the table with the rest of his family sipping on his wine while he watched his father disgrace their mother by kissing a random women. Lord Stark had accepted the Kings proposal at becoming hand, yet Lord Stark himself was away from the feast talking to a man.

"He's such a pig," Thalia whispered to Percy, silent enough so their younger siblings couldn't hear knowing Joffery would tattle if he heard anything.

"No different from your past father," Percy murmered taking another long drink from his glass.

"Yeah but at least Zeus didn't do it right in front of Hera," Thalia shot back, Percy could only nod in agreement before he noticed Sansa talking to the Queen. It was short, and Percy could tell his mother was throwing a fake smile on her face, playing her role as she always did. Knowing that they had to be kind to Sansa, as Percy already would be, Percy turned to his younger siblings clearing his throat so they knew he was going to talk to them.

"You see that Stark girl?" Percy asked nodding towards Sansa resulting in his younger siblings to nod, "You will treat her with nothing but kindness, respect, and will do nothing to hurt her honor you understand?"

"Yes Perseus," Tommen and Mrycella exclaimed in unison.

"She's going to be family once she's of age, and we will treat her as such," Percy went on his eyes trained on Joffery, "Do you understand?"

Tommen and Mrycella repeated themselves but Joffery remained silent as he drank his wine.

"Do. You. Understand. Joffery?" Percy stated his voice growing more serious any kindness in his voice gone as he he awaited his younger brothers answer.

"Yeah, okay," Joffery said in annoyed tone as he lifted his glass up to drink again before Percy reached out and ripped the wine glass from his hand before slamming it down on the table.

"You do anything to dishonor that girl, I will send you to the Nights Watch to live the rest of your days freezing your ass of do you understand me Joffery?" Percy growled out, "It's time for you to grow up you'll be married this time next year, and I will not have you disgrace her just like our father is doing right now. And if I have to ask you one more time I will drag you out of this hall and lock you in your chambers for the rest of the night."

"I- I- I understand brother," Joffery stuttered out.

"Good," Percy said smiling before pouring the rest of Joffery's wine in his own, "You've had to much of this already."

"That's not fair!" Joffery sputtered out, "You're not father!"

"Considering he's not very interested in being our father somebody has to step into that role now dont they?" Percy sharply responded, "Now I'm going to go mingle, please do try not to piss your sister off."

"You're leaving me here with them?" Thalia groaned in a joking voice as she stuck her toungue out at Mrycella who giggled in a response.

"Don't worry I'm sure Robb will be here any moment to take you away, and besides you should enjoy your time with our lovely siblings before you're stuck here," Percy noted, "But If they annoy you, just zap em." Percy watched Jofferys eyes widen in fear as he glanced over to his older sister who raised a now sparking finger at him.

Percy patted Jofferys back before rising from the table and walking around the dining hall. Percy really did not want to do this, however his mother wanted him to have the Northern people respect him in some way, and Percy figured it would be his best way to sneak out and to get lost in the crowd. He talked to a low ranking Northen Lord and some drunken fools before Arya Stark tugged on his cloak.

"Are you really blessed by the gods?" She asked wide eyed at Percy who smiled down at her, "I hear you have powers! Can you show me!?" Noticing the girl had a glass of water in her hands Percy kneeled down next to her before raising his index finger at her glass. She watched wide eyed as the water began to rise out of the glass before separating into different figures. A direwolf, a lion, a stag, and a trident. They floated around in the air for a few moments before Percy merged them back together and let the water dance up Arya's arm, and around her fingertips before dropping it back down into the cup.

"Woah," Arya exclaimed, "What else can you do?"

"Well, I would love to show you my lady, but it would be to dangerous," Percy informed her smiling, "Maybe while you're in Kings Landing I'll let you watch me part the sea?" Arya nodded her head eagerly and Percy smirked before wishing her a good night. After a few more pointless talks Percy had finished his wine glass, and finally escaped the Great Hall, and found himself wandering out to the fighting pits once more hoping to find Jon Snow.

Thalia sat at her siblings table drinking maybe a tad to much, however with the circumstances she believed she deserved the extra alcohol even if it was doing nothing then giving her a slight buzz. Her youngest siblings had already gone off to bed, while Joffery had decided he ought to at least talk to his bride to be after some persuasion from Thalia.

"My Lady," a voice from above her greeted, Thalia looked up to see the dark auburn curly haired Stark boy, "Do you mind if I join you?" Thalia motioned for the seat across from her and Robb sat down with a small smile. The eldest Stark seemed nervous as he bit his lip, took a long drink from his cup before letting out a sigh.

"I want you to know, that no matter what your choice... or the gods choice, that in your time in Winterfell I will do my best to make this place feel like home to you. Even if it is just temporary," Robb informed her, "And I hope we can get to know one another, and even if the gods decide we're not meant to be wed make a lasting friendship."

"You've talked to my brother then?" Thalia asked raising an eyebrow before taking another drink from her cup.

"Yes."

"I've talked to him as well," Thalia stated, "A very well put together lecture about friendship and peace throughout the realms. Finding someone truly good for you, finding actually love."

"Some learn to love one another, as my parents do," Robb said with a small smile, "Whether it be through growth, children, or finding common interest. Opening up to one another to give the chance to learn about one another."

"My parents hate each other," Thalia retorted dryly continuing to drink. The small smile fell off of Robb's face and he too reached for his glass, seeming to lose his confidence by the second.

"But," Thalia stated honestly, "I do enjoy the peacefulness of the North. The city it much to loud and crowded for my liking, and the air smells so much nicer here... no wonder my brother spends all his time by the sea."

"So you like Winterfell then?" Robb asked his smile returning.

"It's beginning to grow on me," Thalia remarked with a teasing smile, "Only time will tell."

Percy found Jon Snow hacking away at a dummy near the fighting pits, he seemed frustrated however his uncle Tyrion had just been talking to him which could mean Jon was either confused or feeling dumb by what Tyrion had to say. Though a dwarf and mainly hated by most of the Lannister's, besides Jamie and Luke, Tyrion perhaps was the smartest out of them. If only he had been born full sized he could have been a general, and the heir to the Lannister house. Instead Tyrion was cast out, only being really tolerated by most his family however he was always a great uncle. He had helped Percy learn the way of people, and the crowned Prince had half a mind to make

him his hand when he became King just because Tyrion was the smartest man he knew.

"Don't mind my uncle," Percy stated causing Jon to stop hitting away at his dummy, "He only means to help."

"I've been wondering all night, why does the crowned prince want to spar with a bastard?" Jon asked ignoring Percy's statement.

"It's not to embarrass you," Percy mumbled as he leaned on the fence in front of Jon, "I myself don't like the term bastard, or your surnames. You didn't ask to be born into this world off of your fathers sins yet you are the one punished for it, hardly seems fair."

"It doesn't matter," Jon stated, "I'll be gone soon enough, with my father riding south Lady Stark won't have me hear, even if everyone else accepts me."

"To the wall then?" Percy asked resulting in Jon to simply nod his head. Percy pondered this for a second before asking, "Jon Snow, I could free you of this when I'm King. Make you Jon Stark, a legitamite child of the north, and Lady Stark couldn't stop a thing."

"There's no point," Jon said shrugging, "It would cause to many problems, I don't want my siblings to hate me as well... well more then Sansa."

Suddenly it clicked in Percy's mind as he stared at Jon Snow curiously. Jon Snow would reject his name sake because he truly was the Eldest Son of Lord Stark, even if it be by only a few months. As a bastard he would have no claim to Robb's titles, but something inside Percy made him feel like Jon wouldn't want them anyways.

"Why not join the Kings Gaurd?" Percy asked, "Robb says you're very talented with a sword. You'd swear off much of the same things as the nights watch but not freeze your ass off, and it wouldn't matter whether you were legitimate or not because you would swear off all your lands."

"The Nights Watch is for me," Jon stated, "I don't want to be given something I want to earn my place. I want to prove to people that being a bastard doesn't mean that you can't have purpose in your life. The nights watch is my purpose I can feel it."

Percy found a smile on his face before telling Jon to wait a moment. The crowned prince quickly walked inside and back out again with a large pitcher of wine and two glasses.

"I thought we were going to spar?" Jon asked raising an eyebrow.

"I changed my mind," Percy stated, "Come Jon Snow, you and I are going to have a long talk about what lies beyond the Great Wall... oh and get drunk very very drunk."

"Lady Stark-," Jon tried to object but Perseus waved Jons protest away.

"Lady Stark has no say over me Lord Snow, we may be family soon enough and I intend to know all of my family."

Confused Jon Snow sighed before following the crowned Prince who had already began to walk away towards his quarters unsure of how a bastard was getting to talk to the blessed child. All Jon Snow knew was that Lady Stark would be furious if she knew what was happening.

**I know it's a short chapter but ya know need to get through this so we can get to the important stuff. Hope you enjoyed it regardless. **


	5. Chapter5

**I do not own Percy Jackson nor Game of Thrones. So I appreciate y'all enjoying and wanting more chapters, and I'm trying to get to the good stuff that I have planned out which will be exciting I hope. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**_Chapter Four_**

It was a gloomy day over Winterfell, the King, and Ned Stark had gone off hunting with a few of the men. Percy believed today would be the last day in which they would be staying in Winterfell, as Percy yearned to be back at his home closer to the sea where he could keep the nightmares away. It was a blessing that he had been raised in a place so close to the ocean, even if he partially hated this world he was happy that he could still find peace in places before.

In their boredom, Percy had started to spar with random Kingsgaurd, and Starkmen alike hoping to pass the time. He had beaten Robb once again, Theon easily, Jason was a challenge but still managed to disarm him, unfortunately Luke was passing his time in the brothels of Winterfell meaning Percy's one true challenge at a spar was occupied in pleasure rather then sport. He had defeated ten men, and quite a crowd had began to form to watch the Blessed Prince easily defeat every apponent. However Percy found himself surpised when he was crossing blades with Jon Snow.

Their talk last night had eased the bastards nerves slightly, as Percy had drunkling bonded with him and talked about life. Percy had great respect for Jon Snow, he was much like his brother Robb which led Percy to believe Ned Stark had raised his kids in a professional manner. Percy and Jon's spar was the first of the day where the young men joked and shot insults at one another as they half heartedly hit their swords together. Percy eventually disarmed him, before Robb and Jon joined together against Percy who accepted cockily.

It was then everyone could see the Blessed Prince had rather been taking it easy on everyone he had spared with eariler as he moved with such quickness and pace he had knocked Jon Snow to the ground, disarmed Robb and held his sword against his neck while Percy's was aimed at Jons. The crowed began to applaud Percy, as the three men smiled at one another and Percy joked that brute strength can't win every battle. The causal evening that had Percy stuck in a good mood soon vanished as a women came running into the courtyard.

"THERES BEEN AN ACCIDENT! THE YOUNG STARK BOY HAS FALLEN!"

"Bran?!" Jon and Robb exclaimed immediately before rushing out of the pit to find their brother. Percy shared a look with Jason before they followed the two brothers through Winterfell before they saw a young direwolf whining as Brandon Stark lay on the ground motionless. Robb picked up his brother before screaming at someone to get a maester as he ran towards the central building. Percy himself however found himself staring at the tower in confusion, of course the young boy could have slipped and fallen, but a deep feeling inside his gut made him feel as if that hadn't been the case.

"Can you heal him?" Jason asked throwing Percy's attention away from the tower. Percy shrugged and ran his hair through his thick black hair before a small plan formed in his head.

"I need a pitcher of water and an hour in the godswood," Percy mumbled before walking towards his set destination, "And bring a horse!"

"Why do you need a horse?" Jason asked

"Practice," Percy simply stated. He had no doubt in his mind that he could heal cuts, enternal bleeding, and any tissue or ligament damage. However he had no clue on if he could heal bones, he knew water healed his own broken or fractured bones but Percy was sure that boy had broken something on that fall.

"Can't you understand them?" Jason shot back, "how the hades are you going to convince it to let you play doctor?"

"Then bring a fucking pig!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy found himself outside the young boys room, with a large pitcher of water from the pond at the gods wood. The Stark boys fall had not stopped today from being the last day in Winterfell as they would leave before the sun hit its peak.

It had taken Percy no time at all to figure out that he could infact heal the Stark boy, but the process drained him greatly. So in preparation Percy soaked in the pond meditating for the whole night letting the water soak into him. The next morning Percy had heard that Bran was in a coma, still alive however very injured. It had come aparent that the young Stark may never walk again as he had broken his back in his fall. The thought of the ten year old never being able to ride a horse again, run through the fields, play with his friends, nor even have the chance to fall in love motivated Percy even further to heal the boy. If he succeed no doubt the Starks would be indebted to him, and lead them to stay on his side when he became King.

"Lady Stark?" Percy asked knocking on the door frame as he poked his head inside giving the grieving mother a small smile, "May I enter."

"Yes, my prince," Lady Stark replied tiredly, Percy could tell that she hadn't slept all night. Percy nodded and entered the room, closing the door behind him, Percy walked over towards Brans bedside the pitcher of water still firmly in his hands.

"I would like to share my apologizes and my prayers to what happened to your son and to his recover lady Stark," Percy said, "And if I may... I would like to try to help your son." Lady Stark eyed Percy for a moment, maybe she didn't believe Percy was blessed by the gods or maybe she didn't trust that Percy would help instead of bring more harm to her son.

"If there is anything you can do for my son," Lady Stark replied her voice filled with emotion, "Please." The blessed Prince nodded and sat the pitcher of water down on the floor next to the young Starks bed, before he closed his eyes and reached his arm out. He could feel the regular tug in his gut, before willing the water over to Bran and ordering it to heal.

Percy felt the water entering the boys bloodstream, shooting around his body before nearing the boys back before it wrapped around the shattered bones and torn muscles/tendons in his back and joints. It was slow and steady work as the damage had been far greater than what Percy had expected, however when there was a sudden snapping of the boys spine re connecting and locating back in place Percy released his grip on the water, falling backwards slightly as he was weakened.

Lady Stark was staring at the Prince wide eyed, while Percy himself wiped sweat away from his brow trying his best to keep his balence as the room around him began to shake.

"He will walk again," Percy murmered as he placed his hand on the wall for support, "I'm not sure when he will wake up but he will be okay Lady Stark."

"My Prince are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Percy lied, "Please take care of my sister for me." With that line Percy stumbled out of the tower before wandering onto the main road where he found Joffery, the hound, and his uncle Tyrion talking.

"Ah Perseus!" Tyrion greeted smiling, "Your brother here thinks he has no need to wish Lady Stark his best wishes for her sons recovery." Percy eyed Joffery rolling his eyes at his younger brother who was clearly annoyed.

"And why does he think he's excluded from being a good person?" Percy murmered annoyed as he walked towards his uncles side.

"Why should I care if the boy slipped off a tower? I don't know him I don't know the Starks he means nothing to me," Joffery exclaimed.

"That boy, is your future wife's brother," Percy stated as he slowly began to regain his composure and his vision was starting to clear, "It would be disrespectful not to symphazie with your bride to be's family."

"I don't care," Joffery exclaimed, "It's no-."

Before Joffery could say one more word Percy's hand reached out and slapped Joffery across the face causing the young boy to whimper as he stumbled over.

"One more word brother and I'll hit you again!" Percy snapped.

"You can't hit me!" Joffery exclaimed. Percy responded by slapping Joffery even harder this time before he grabbed his younger brother by the collar of his tunic and shoved him up against the stables glaring daggers at him.

"I'm telling mother!" Joffery cried.

"Oh really now?" Percy asked, "You know what? Let's go talk to mother shall we?" Jofferys eyes widened horrified as he dragged Joffery down the side of the street.

"Are you going to hit him in front of his mother?" Tyrion asked as he walked along side his two nephews.

"Probably," Percy said shrugging, "I'm tired of him acting like a little brat."

"I am not!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Percy snapped.

"Oh this is going to be a very interesting family breakfast," Tyrion stated with a smile on his face. Percy however was livid, the last fourteen years since his brother had been born Percy's anger towards Joffery had been building and

Building. He was an insensitive, spoiled, abusive, psychotic, and overall a total ass to everyone around him. He had been born as a prince, always spoiled by his mother, while his father had nothing to do with him leaving Percy as really the only male figure in his life. Percy had tried his best to be calm and patient with his younger brother, but time was running out. If he was to name Joffery a Lord of Storms Edge he would need Joffery to grow up, and if that meant putting the little shit in his place well, guess that's what Percy had to do.

It took only a few minutes before Percy was storming into the small dining area where his family was sitting, well everyone besides the King. All eyes were suddenly trained on Percy as he dragged a whimpering Joffery into the room, before throwing him down on the floor below his family's table.

"What is the meaning of this?" His mother asked standing up from her chair eyeing Percy carefully.

"Go on Joffery," Percy stated in a mocking tone, "Tell mommy."

"P-P-Perseus hit me, twice," Joffery exclaimed his voice trembling before Percy reached out and slapped him again causing Thalia to almost spit out her drink as she couldn't help her self from laughing at the scene. His mothers eyes widened while Tyrion watched the event take place with a look of excitement on his face.

"Does he at least deserve it?" Luke asked as he took a bite from his sausage, "Or can I hit him for fun too?"

"You can't!" Joffery exclaimed resulting in Percy's hand once again connecting with his face. A red hand print was starting to form and tears threatened to spill out of Jofferys eyes but Percy knew what he was doing, he had to teach Joffery this lesson.

"Perseus!" His mother exclaimed, "Stop this at once!" Percy stared at his mother before his hand connected with Jofferys face once again causing her to flinch in a result.

"That didn't work did it brother?" Percy stated as he tossed Joffery away from him and the young boy climbed up the stairs towards Jamie staring at Percy fearfully.

"Perseus!" His mother exclaimed horrified.

"No!" Percy exclaimed in anger, "You will stop this bullshit! You cannot and will not protect him from this anymore! He needs to be disciplined, he needs to know what the hell is rigjt from wrong and just because he's a goddamn Prince doesn't mean he can do whatever the fuck he wants!"

"Oh thank the gods someone finally said it," Thalia groaned.

"From this moment forward, Joffery is my responsibility since neither of his parents seem to interested on raising him properly," Percy spat resulting in his mother to sit down her head falling into her hands.

"Get down here," Percy spat at his brother pointing towards his side, and hesitantly Joffery made his way down once he realized nobody was coming to his aid.

"From this moment forwards you are training with Luke at sunrise with a sword, afterwards you are to go to the stables and clean your horses stable, brush it, and feed it. Afterwards you will report to our uncle Renly, and he will began to teach you on politics if you are to be his heir of Storms Edge you need to know the landscape, the people, and how you're supposed to act around other noble houses!" Percy exclaimed, "NOW YOU WILL GO TO LADY STARK AND THROW YOURSELF AT HER FEET AND TELL HER YOUR THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS ARE WITH HER AND HER SON DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes!" Joffery exclaimed.

"YES WHAT?" Percy snapped, "WHAT IS A LORD SUPPOSED TO CALL THE SON OF THE KING?"

"Yes my Prince!" Joffery stammered before rushing out of the dining hall.

"You didn't have to embarrass him like that," Jamie sighed, "See Mrycella and Tommen I told you that you were Perseus's favorites. He never screams at you." Percy rolled his eyes as he made his way to his family's table and plopped down next to Tommen.

"Well of course, they haven't turned into teenagers yet," Percy joked winking at his youngest sister, "They still have there innocence yet."

"Are you sure you're ready to become a father Percy?" Tyrion asked, "Jofferys often a handful."

"Why do you think I'm keeping his day so filled?" Percy asked, "He can't say anything stupid around me if he's never around me."

"You shouldn't have done that," His mother finally spoke up, "You had no right."

"I had every right," Percy shot back sternly, "The King doesn't even speak to him unless it's his name day, meanwhile you never discipline him leaving us with whatever the hell hes became."

"A spoiled little shit," Thalia murmered.

"Thalia!" Their mother exclaimed, "A lady shouldn't use that language."

"Sorry mother," Thalia said rolling her eyes, "What I meant to say was that he's a little cunt. I guess you could say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Now If you would excuse me I'm going to go find Jason and say my farewells." She left without an answer however Tyrion and Luke were both laughing.

"Did I ever tell you I love your eldest children sister?" Tyrion exclaimed, "So independent, and no filters as well I love it." The Queen didn't answer however stared at Thalia leaving the room after practically just calling her mother a cunt.

"Oh don't take it to heart mother," Percy mumbled as he poured himself a drink, "I bring good news."

"Oh please do lighten the mood a little," Luke stated with a grin.

"Brandon Stark will live," Percy stated before taking a long drink of his water feeling it restore his fatigue fully, "And he'll even walk again."

"What?" Cersei exclaimed confused, "I heard his back was broken." Percy raised his finger up as he finished his drink, poured himself another glass of water, and chugged it as well before slamming it onto the table.

"The gods willed it," Percy stated bluntly, "So I healed his back and stopped any internal injury the boy had." His younger siblings were realeved by the news, while Luke was as well. However Percy noticed the look his mother and his uncle Jamie shared leaving Percy to wonder whether they truly knew more about what happened yesterday than they were leading on.

"I'd by much interested to hear what he has to say when he wakes back up," Tyrion mumbled, "I'll have to check back in after my journey to the wall."

"When you do, please make sure Thalia is well and that Robb Stark is treating her as she desreves," Percy informed his uncle before standing up from the table, "You all enjoy the rest of your break feast. I'm going to go say my goodbyes to the Starks."

Once Percy left Luke took a long sip from his wine glass and stared at his brother and sisters shaking his head slightly.

"Does that not frighten you?" Jamie murmered once Percy was out of ear shot, "How he is becoming more of a man than his father ever was by the day!?"

"He'll be a wonderful King sister," Tyrion said smiling, "You at least raised him right, and perhaps you might have even given birth the one of the greatest Kings the seven realms has ever seen."

"You should see the plans he has," Luke murmered causing the queens eyes to shoot over to the youngest Lannister in confusion.

"He shares his plans with you?"

"I'm not just his bloody body gaurd!" Luke exclaimed annoyed, "Jason and I are his close friends. Your son has plans that will see the Seven Realms prosper, and even pay off the debt the King has made."

"Really now?" Tyrion asked, "I much would like to know how he plans to do that since the King owns our father most of that money."

"Here's the surprising thing brother," Luke stated with a smile, "Hes going to change his houses symbol and words."

"To what exactly?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know the symbol, however I know what he wants his houses words to be," Luke stared with a shrug, "Loyalty above all else."

"What does that mean uncle?" Tommen asked curiously.

"It means that when your eldest brothers King, his rule is going to be based of loyalty. He expects his family, allies, bammermen, and everyone in the realm to be as loyal to him

As he is loyal to them," Luke explained, "And if you're not loyal well, let's just say the Nights watch may be getting a lot of new recruits."

"See sister, you have raised and prepared Perseus to be a wonderful king," Tyrion stated, "Even if he's afraid of marriage."

"Probably because he's seen more than you've think," Luke stayed firmly allowing his eldest two siblings to give him a look of worry.

"Children, lets go find your sister and tell her goodbye," Cersei stated firmly, "We won't be seeing her for sometime."

After the Queen and her two children left Luke eyed his two brothers for a moment before laughter broke out between the three of them. As they continued to eat their breakfast, Luke's mind started to wander to the possibilities of the young Stark boy falling, which was a mystery he was looking forward to solving.

"Father isn't going to be able to control him like he wishes," Tyrion mumbled as he took a bite of his food, "And we should all be glad for it."

"Our father shouldn't be concerned with trying to control the king, he isn't going to be named Perseus hand anyways," Luke stated bluntly."

"Probably not, unless our sister can council him," Jamie sighed, "But then again Perseus is well... he has a mind of his own."

"And we're all better for it," Tyrion said, "Think brother you'll actually have a King you can respect that you'll be protecting."

"Yes," Jamie murmered as he took a sip of his drink his eyes wandering away from his two brothers, "I suppose." Luke eyed his brother carefully before taking his last bite of his food. He bid his brothers farewell before going to pack his items on the stable, they soon would be heading back south and Luke silently prayed that it would be quick.

"Heading off without a goodbye?" Percy asked as he approached Jon Snow, who was alone packing his horse.

"I'm sorry my Prince, I'm not used to being treated as a friend to nobles," Jon said lightly as he turned to face Percy, "I suppose this may be the last time we see each other."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Percy shrugged with a small smile, "When I become King I'm going to want to make sure my Northen defense is in good hands."

"Everyone besides my father seems to mock the Knights Watch... yet you seem to see it as a great privilege," Jon sighed, "What should i expect."

"The Nights Watch at the moment is well... difficult to explain my friend. I know there numbers are dwindling however when I become King I plan to change that. There's something coming Jon Snow... I don't know when and I don't know what but I know you're going to need more than a few hundred men," Percy sighed, "But with a man with your talents I'm sure you'll be able to whip the men I send your way into shape."

Jon eyed Percy warily before Percy smiled and embraced the bastard in a hug before whispering in his ear.

"Believe everything you hear about the white walkers Jon Snow. The Wildlings are not the true enemy, the others are." With that Percy then walked away from Jon leaving the poor boy confused and puzzled. Percy quickly made his way to say goodbye to the rest of the Starks, and finally Thalia where Jason and Luke were already bidding her a farewell.

"You know, if you decide you don't like it you can always come back," Jason informed her, "You don't have to stay here."

"Besides were better together," Luke joked.

"We need the North," Thalia stated bluntly, "Things we cant predict could happen, we need to be able to keep the North especially since it's the closest to the wall."

"That is true," Percy sighed as he embraced Thalia in a hug, "But Jason is right, if Robb Stark is a total ass pack your things and come home."

"You and I both know he is not," Thalia sighed, "I just... I'm going to do what I can to make sure we survive this. Besides I enjoy the north more than Kings Landing already. It reminds me of Camp Half blood a little, and the wildreness all around... I think it's going to be okay."

"But if it isn't," Percy stated firmly, "You pack your things and come home I can't bear the thought of you being stuck up here miserable."

"I will Percy," Thalia said her eyes starting to tear up but she quickly wiped them away before embracing her three friends, "We will see each other again."

"Of course we will," Percy stated lightly feeling sad Thalia was no longer going to be around to help him. While they often butted heads she would give him an aspect on things he never could see himself, however he knew that she could easily hold the North.

"You be safe sister," Percy whispered, "And dont forget to write."

**We will finally be out of Winterfell, and the story will continue. **


End file.
